Retaliation
by ThePirateKing123
Summary: After the Touchstone of Ra, Fabian realizes that he still loves Nina. He goes to America for the Summer, and while he's there, Nina is being haunted by Senkhara's daughter for retaliation.
1. Chapter 1

"Retaliation"

This story is for a contest by **peddielover123**

* * *

**Summary:**

After the Touchstone of Ra, Mara got accepted to a university in Australia. She was excited at first but then she realized that her future wouldn't be with Fabian. When she told Fabian, he was happy for her because it was one university that she always wanted to get into. He told her to go, and Fabian gave Mara a kiss on the check, to let her know that their relationship was over and she could move on.

* * *

Chapter 1

**Fabian's POV**

"Eddie, why do I keep on losing girls?" I asked him

Eddie turned and said to me, "You don't lose them Fabian, you let Mara go to a university of her dreams."

I took those words and thought that Mara and I weren't meant to be.

"And Nina," Eddie said.

When he said her name, my heart stopped and my spine tingled.

"You never let her go. Every moment last her, I don't think that there was a day that you even didn't think about her."

"Eddie, she's most likely over me." I told him.

"Fabian, if you were there when she told me she wasn't coming back for her senior year," he said

"The look on her face just showed me that she would never be over you." Eddie said.

"And how can you possibly know that?" I asked him.

"Because she had the same reaction you had." Eddie said.

I took Eddie's words, and pondered over it. I just couldn't believe that Nina could possibly still love me. Eddie saw the look on my face which was remorse and regret for letting Nina slip away.

"Go to her." Eddie said

"What?" I said.

"Go to Nina," Eddie said.

"Eddie, I just can't leave England, a flight to America is too expensive for me and summer just started," I said.

"Exactly, summer just started, you can be with her for at least the summer." Eddie said

"What about the flight? A ticket to America is way too expensive." I said

"Don't worry about that. I'm sure everyone at Anubis House will pitch in to get you a ticket." Eddie said

"Eddie, I don't want you and everybody else to spend money just for me to see Nina again." I said.

"Fabian, judging by how much you faced and suffered from last year, it's the least we can do for you." Eddie said.

"Thank you." I said

Then we hugged each other.

"Oh, and when you see Nina, give her this." Eddie said.

He handed me her locket.

"Do you still think that she's the Chosen One?" I asked him.

"I have no idea, but when she puts on the locket again, she'll know." He told me.

"How would she know?" I asked.

"Because, when she puts it on, it will glow." He told me firmly.

"Oh, well regardless, she will always be my chosen one." I said.

"Well you got to get to bed, tomorrow, you leave for America!" Eddie screams in excitement.

I went to my room and got ready for bed. I couldn't stop thinking that tomorrow, I would be reunited with Nina, my Chosen One.

* * *

The next day I was on plane to America.

When got off the plane in America, I immediately went to a phone booth. There was a phone book, so I looked up Nina's name. She wasn't in there, but her Gran was. The address was 123 Ocean Way. I didn't want to call her because I wanted to surprise her when I got to her house.

"Taxi!" I screamed.

The car stopped right in front of me. I quickly got in the back of the car.

"Where to?" the driver asked me.

"123 Ocean Way." I said.

When I got out of the taxi and turned around, she lived a few blocks away from the ocean. She didn't live in an ordinary house, she lived in a townhouse. I took my luggage and slowly walked to her door. I knocked three times. And when the door opened, a little boy appeared in front of me.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I must have the wrong house," I said to him.

"Joey, what did I say about opening the door to strangers!" a girl's voice said.

The sound of her voice made my spine lose its feeling.

"Now, Joey go upstairs, and get ready for bed, ok. I'll be upstairs to check up on you in a few minutes" She said.

She looked at me and almost passed out.

"Fabian…" she said.

"Nina…" I said to her.

** Nina's POV**

"Fabian, how, how did you get here?" I said.

"A year without you made me fall even more in love with you. I can't live without you. Every night, I would see you, but then I wake up, and it was just a dream.' He said.

Fabian and I stared in shocked at each other for five minutes, until I finally spoke up and said,

"Is this a dream?" I asked him.

"No, thankfully." He said.

He then grabbed me, and pulled me close to him. When I was hugging him, it was like that we were the only two people on Earth.

When we pulled apart, I said, "Come in,"

"Ok," He said.

I noticed his luggage, and it made me think wasn't staying anywhere.

"So where are you staying in town?" I asked.

"Um, nowhere." He told me.

"Fabian, you can stay here as long as you like." I said.

"I'll be happy to, as long as it's ok with your Gran." He said.

I frown appeared on my face. He didn't know what happened to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"My Gran passed away a month ago." I said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I found your address in the phonebook, and your Gran's name was listed under it. Again, I'm so sorry." He said to me.

"Yeah, she was very sick, but now she's at peace." I said.

The talk about my Gran's passing, made it very awkward between us.

"So how was your graduation?" He asked me.

"Fabian, I didn't go to it. My Gran was on her death bed at the time, and I decided that I would miss the graduation ceromnoy and be with her instead." told him.

"Nina, you... you… missed it!" he hesitated.

"Fabian, my Gran needed me last year, high school was difficult, but I managed." I said to him.

There was silence in room for a long time.

"So how was graduation at Anubis House? Was it fun?" I finally said.

"Yeah, if fun you mean nearly the end of the world." He said

I laughed.

"Did you know that Eddie lost his powers? He's now just a regular boy now." He said.

"Yeah, he messaged me a couple of weeks ago." I said.

"So, are you still the Chosen One?" He asked me.

"Fabian, I don't know. I don't have my locket anymore, and I haven't been getting visions either." I told him.

"Well, I have something that can change that," he said smiling at me.

I looked confused for a moment, but then he pulled out my locket.

"Fabian! How did you… Eddie." I said obviously.

"Here, let me put it on you.' He said.

I moved my hair away from my neck so he could put it around me. When it was around me, it started to glow.

I looked up Fabian, and he had the biggest grin on his face and I did too.

"I'm still the Chosen One!" I said in excitement.

"Yep, and you're still my chosen one." He said to me in a loving way.

His statement caught me off guard and I whispered,

"What?" I said quietly.

Then he pulled me close to him and then he kissed me.

When we pulled apart I said,

"Joey is staying in my room for tonight since his parents are out of town for a business trip, and they won't be back till tomorrow. So you can sleep in my Gran's room tonight. I just take the couch." I said.

"No, you can take your Gran's room, I'll sleep on the couch." He said.

"Fabian, you're my guest, I'll take…" I was about to say, but I was interrupted.

"Nina, I want you to be comfortable, and you be most comfortable in a bed. I can sleep on the couch. It's no problem." He said to me looking straight into my eyes.

"Ok, night Fabian." I said.

"Night Nina. Sweet dreams." He said.

"You too." I teased.

I made my way upstairs, and checked on Joey. He was sound asleep. Then I made my way to my Gran's room. I kept her room clean for her, but tonight I sleep in her bed. It was bigger than my bed. It was a king size while mine was a twin size. I liked having plenty of room in bed. It gave me room to stretch.

When I went to sleep, I was in a deep dream...

_I standing right in front of Anubis House. It felt so good to be back there. It was another thing that made me feel whole. I walk inside the house, and just a moment later, the house started to shake._

"_Earthquake!" I screamed to the top of my lungs._

_I quickly made my way outside and everything was so dark and gloomy. I stared in horror at everything until one thing caught my eye. I saw Fabian, in a river of blood, drowning. I tried my best to get to him, but something kept my feet on the ground. I looked up again, and I saw this spirit, which looked a lot like Senkhara. She walked up to me and said,_

"_Soon, life will be over for you Chosen One," She said._

"_You may have escaped my mother with the help of your Osiarn, but now you only belong to me." She spoke sternly._

_I looked around to see Fabian. Instead of just him, I saw everybody, Eddie, Amber, Patricia, Alfie, and KT. _

(Eddie and Fabian messaged Nina about KT.)

"_You will do as I say, or your friends will die first, especially him!" She pointed towards where Fabian was in river, gasping for air._

_She was getting closer to me and I tried to move, but I couldn't. She took out a knife, which scared me to death. She took the knife and stabbed me right in the stomach. I screamed to the top of my lungs. When I went down to the ground, the last thing I saw was Fabian dead in the river of blood._

I woke up from that horrific nightmare, and screamed.

* * *

**Please review and follow!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Retaliation"

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

** Nina's POV**

When I woke up from the nightmare, I screamed. I felt the wound from the stabbing. I lifted up my shirt, and blood was everywhere.

The door opened immediately, and a startled Fabian screamed out,

"Nina, are you alright?!"

I managed to say No, and Fabian noticed the blood because he had a look of horror on his face. He was the last face I saw before I blacked out.

** Fabian's POV**

"Nina!" I screamed.

Something or someone stabbed her in the stomach. I quickly grabbed a phone, and dialed 911.

"_This is 911, what is your emergency?" the voice operator asked._

"Yes, ah, my girlfriend woke up screaming and there appears that someone stabbed her in her stomach." I cried out.

"_Ok, what is your address?" she asked._

"Ah, 123 Ocean Way!" I said.

"_An ambulance is on its way now" she said._

"Thank you," I said

I quickly hanged up the phone, and rushed over to Nina. I turned on the lamp on her Gran's nightstand, and looked at her wound. I felt so guilty because I was right down stairs and the thief came to her right when I was asleep. I checked her pulse. It was there, but it was very weak. I heard the ambulance come down the street. I left the room, and went to her room to get Joey. He was still fast asleep. I grabbed him in my arms and went downstairs. The people already put Nina in the ambulance.

"Can I go, I'm her boyfriend." I asked.

"Is this boy your son?" he asked.

"No, but she was babysitting him." I said.

"Well, it would be better if a parent or guardian would come." He said.

"I'm the closes thing to that." I told him.

"Ok hop in." he said to me.

"When I got in the ambulance the doctors were already trying to stop the bleeding. Joey was still fast asleep in my arms. Not even woken by the siren. When we got to the hospital, they rushed Nina to the front doors. I quickly follow them to the elevator, but a nurse stopped me to do paperwork. As much as I wanted to be by Nina's side, I couldn't. After I was done with paperwork, Joey woke up.

"Where are we?" he asked me.

"We're at the hospital. Nina, um she got hurt. So the doctors are trying to make her feel better." I told him.

"Oh, when can we see her?" he asked me.

"I don't know," I told him.

"Mr. Rutter," the nurse said.

"Yes," I answered.

"Nina is stabilized, and it took a total of seven stitches for her stomach,"

"Stitches!" Joey exclaimed.

"Shh!" I shushed.

"Well Nina is asleep right now. You are welcome to go to her room. She's room number 505 on the third floor." She said.

"Thank you," I said.

I looked down at my watch, and it was 7 AM. I realized that Joey's parents should be home now.

"Um, Miss, his parents are coming home today, do you mind if you can call them?" I asked.

"Why sure, young man, come with me. We'll wait for your parents at the front desk."

"Ok," Joey said.

I made my way to the elevator. Once I got in, I press 3. When I got to the third floor, I made my way to room 505.I opened the door and went in. Nina look so peaceful asleep.

"I love you," I whispered.

It was July 7, 2014, Nina's 19th birthday. I planned to sing her a song that I wrote for her called, You I See.

That's when I looked down and realized that I was still in my pajamas. I sat down beside her, I took her hand and went to sleep.

** Nina's POV**

_I was once again standing in front of Anubis House._

"_Hello?" I asked._

"_You think your safe now Chosen One." The spirit said behind me._

"_Please, I'm sorry about your mother Senkhara, but she cursed just about everyone I loved," I muttered._

"_She almost was at the field of rushes with you. And you wanted to stay her with your precious boy," She yelled._

_The mention of Fabian caught me off guard._

"_Your Osiarn died to save everyone. He well deserved to die." She said._

"_Why, what did he do?" I asked._

"_He banished my mother from you!" she screamed._

"_To save me!" I yelled back._

"_Yes, your protector. Still, since his Osiarn powers are dead, I can get to you." She said._

"_So you just want to go to the afterlife." I said._

"_Yes, but unlike my mother, I don't need you," She said._

_My eyebrows raised with confusion._

"_But I thought you needed a body to go into the afterlife and become a god," I said._

"_Yes, but instead of using your body, I'll used your precious boy's," she said._

"_No, please!" I begged._

_She laughs_

"_Wh...What do you want from me?" I asked._

"_Your life!" she sternly said._

_I looked down on my stomach where she stabbed me, and it started to gush out with blood._

_I screamed._

"_You will not escape from this Chosen One." The spirit said._

I woke up and started panicking. It seemed that I woke Fabian up as well.

"Nina, calm down. Everything is alright now." He assured me.

"No it's not." I said.

"Is it the person who stabbed you?" he asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Well, who is it?" he asked me.

"Senkhara's daughter," I muttered.

"What?!" He exclaimed.

"She wants my life," I said.

"Well, I won't let her have it Nina." He said.

"Fabian, she wants your body to go to the afterlife." I said.

"So basically she wants retaliation." He said.

"Yes, and in the dream, everything was in front of Anubis House." I said.

"It looks like you and I are no returning to Liverpool England for a while." He said.

"Fabian, what if she goes after Eddie, Patricia, Amber, Alfie, or…." I said before I was interrupted.

"Nina, I'll call Eddie and Patricia tomorrow and tell him about the spirit. The others are nowhere near Anubis house. Amber and Alfie are here, in America. So is KT. Willow went to Oxford University. Mara and Mick are at a University in Australia. Joy and Jerome are off seeing the world. Please just relax and enjoy your birthday." He said to me.

"My birthday,"

I couldn't believe I forgot my own birthday.

"But Fabian," I said.

"Yeah," he said looking into my eyes.

"I don't know how we're going to get out of this one." I said.

Then out of nowhere, I saw the spirit walking behind Fabian. Walking slowly. I tried to warn him, but I couldn't move or say anything. All I can do is just watch the horror that happened next.

* * *

Please review and follow. once again this is for** peddielover123**


	3. 3: The Final Chapter

Ok, sorry it almost took me a month to update this story. On July 11, I got all four of my wisdom teeth taken out, so that delayed things. While I was recovering, my family was supposed to go on the 19th to the beach. So that again delayed me from updating this story. When I got back on the 27th, I was settling back in then on the 31st, I had open house for school. At least now after this it will be done.

This is the final chapter of "Retaliation".

This story is for a summer contest by **peddielover123**.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

**Prologue**

_Two years ago (At the end of season 2), the Spirit made a deal with The God of the Sun, Ra. Ra said that the Spirit can only kill the Chosen One where the Osiarn died. If the Spirit doesn't kill the Chosen One before he hits the highest point in the sky after her 19__th__ birthday (July 8, 2014 at Noon), Ra will destroy the Spirit. Since Nina gave the locket to Eddie at the begging of Season 3, the spirit could never find her, until she put on the locket on July 6__th__, 2014._

* * *

_Retaliation: The Final Chapter_

* * *

_July 8__th__, 6:40AM_

**Nina's POV**

The ghost was right behind Fabian. I couldn't move or scream to warn him. All I could do was watch what the Spirit possess Fabian's body.

After Fabian was possessed, I could move and scream again.

"Fabian!" I screamed.

The Spirit just laughed at me. She had Fabian's voice, but I knew it was her because Fabian's eyes were dark instead of blue.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked when I was about to cry.

"You still don't get it do you. I'm doing this to make you suffer." She said.

"Why him, why not me?" I asked.

"To make you feel the pain that I have after your Osiarn banished my mother." She responded.

"Then why are you taking it out on me, if it was my Osiarn?" I asked.

"Because you should have gone into the afterlife. You started this mystery, and you're fixing to die with it." She screamed

My body froze in fear.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Dara, the daughter of the forgotten ruler." She said.

I was shaking scared. I knew Fabian was going to have to watch me die right in front on him.

"We have to go Chosen One. Your final hour is approaching." She said.

"Go where?" I asked.

"England." She said in Fabian's voice

My body froze. I couldn't move, scream, or do anything to help me or Fabian. Right now, I know that whatever Dara is going to do to me and Fabian will work. I hope Fabian's trying to regain control over his body. I knew how hard it was for me when I was possessed by Senkhara. Luckily Eddie was there to banish her from me, but I don't know how Fabian and I are going to get out of this.

* * *

_Liverpool England_

_July 8__th__, 11:25AM_

**Eddie's POV**

"I wonder why Fabian hasn't called us yet." I wondered.

"Eddie, he's probably catching up with Nina. I'm sure he's fine." Patricia said.

"Yeah, but it's not like him to not call." I said

All of the sudden, my phone rang.

"See, that's probably him." Patricia said.

"I looked at it and it said, _Calling Fabian Rutter._

"Hey Fabian, how is it at America with Nina?" I asked him.

"_Nina and I are coming to Anubis House. We got a big surprise to show yawl." Fabian said (The Spirit)._

"Cool, and you are coming here, or you want to meet somewhere else." I asked him.

"_Let's meet where you lost your powers." The Spirit said in Fabian's voice._

"Are you sure Fabian we can…" I was about to say before I was interrupted.

"_No! We have to meet there, it's part of the surprise." Fabian (The Spirit) said screaming._

"Ok, Fabian, calm down." I said

Iwas shocked how rude Fabian was.

"_Nina and I will be there in about thirty minutes." He said._

"Ok, Patricia and I will be there," I said.

"_Ok, bye former Osiarn." He deviously said._

"Um, bye." I said confusingly.

Since when did Fabian call me former Osiarn? I could tell something was wrong, but then again, it was Love Sick Fabian. His love for Nina made him do crazy things. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about.

* * *

_July 8__th__, 11:53AM. Seven Minutes_

**Nina's POV**

We were at an empty field zone where no one was but just a strange statue of a girl next to a funny looking pyramid.

"This is where your Osiarn died." Dara said in Fabian's voice.

"So, why am I here? In all my dreams, you killed me in front of Anubis House." I said.

"True, but you have to die exactly where Osiarn did." She cunningly said.

I prepared for the worst, but all a possessed Fabian did was put me in a chair and he tied my arms and legs to the chair, so I couldn't defend myself. I think Dara just wants to hear me scream when I die because she didn't control my body so I couldn't move or scream.

All of the sudden, here come Eddie and Patricia.

"Run!" I screamed at them.

They were about to reply, but it was too late. Dara made it so they couldn't move or talk. They just had to watch what was about to happen.

I guess Dara wanted an audience for my death.

_July 8__th__, 11:57AM. Three Minutes_

"Come on Fabian, fight it." I screamed.

"He won't regain control, but I know you remember this." Dara said.

She pulled out a knife. My heart was beating fast.

"Fabian please I need you. Please fight it." I yelled to him.

All that he did was laugh, but it still wasn't him, it was Dara.

"Fabian, if this truly is the end, you need to know that I never stopped loving you." I said crying.

I was heartbroken. Nothing I did made Fabian regain control of his body. That's what I thought, until I heard,

"Nina…" Fabian groaned.

"Fabian!" My voice was full of joy, but he did not fully regain control of his body.

All I could do was watch Fabian battle the Spirit, Dara, inside him.

* * *

_11:59AM. One Minute_

When I was watching Fabian fight the Spirit, he gained enough strength to take the dagger and put it right into his stomach.

"Fabian!" I screamed.

I quickly tried to free myself to help Fabian. Once I got the ropes loose to my hands, I untied my legs, then I dashed over to Fabian. The Spirit, Dara, was right above us.

_12:00 Noon _

Dara was about to make here next move on me, but it was too late. Ra banished her where her mother was. Like mother, like daughter.

I quickly turned to Fabian, who became paler every second. Eddie and Patricia were right in front of me.

"Nina, I never stopped too…" He stuttered.

That moment, Fabian closed his eyes.

"No, No! Fabian! Fabi…" I screamed.

I was crying. I lost my first love. I was crying so much, that I felt like I was dehydrated.

Then out of nowhere I realized I was crying tears of gold.

They all over Fabian's face. Then I heard him cough. One of the tears went inside his mouth.

"Fabian!" I screamed.

I helped him sat up, then I gave him a hug so tight that I never wanted to let go.

When we stopped hugging, we kissed.

We both stood up.

"How did I make tears of gold without the mask?" I asked.

"You truly love Fabian, and because you do, when you mourn over him, you create pure tears of sadness. Also because you have a pure heart, you'll create tears of gold." Eddie answered.

"Looks who been studying up." Fabian teased.

"Well, you are truly my Chosen One." Fabian said to me.

I chuckled.

"Dido." I said smiling.

Then we kissed which seemed like forever.

* * *

**Epilogue**

_August 3__rd__ 2014 7:00 PM_

_At Anubis House_

"Come on Nina in here." Fabian said excitingly.

"Ok, I'm coming." I responded.

When I got to his old room he was holding his diploma.

''Here's your diploma!" he said.

"Fabian, I can't take your diploma." I said.

"You deserve I diploma from this place, here we can share it." He said.

"Well, alright." I said

"Open it" he said.

I nodded in agreement, and once I opened it, the document said,_ Nina Martin, will you do the honor of marrying me._

I turned around and Fabian was on one knee, with a beautiful diamond ring, and said, "Well?"

I was about to cry but I managed to say, "Yes!"

We kissed.

"Nina, Eddie and Patricia said that we can co-own with them of this house." He told me.

"Really?!" I said excited.

"Yeah, all starting in 2015." He said.

"Well it looks like we have a short time for this wedding." I said.

"Yeah, I guess that's the bad part." He said discouraged.

"No, nothing the bad part with you." I said.

He only smiled, and then we kissed.

The End

* * *

"_Retaliation"_

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think of this story.**


End file.
